1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to electronic games.
2. Background Art
Electronic games in which players interact with a microprocessor controlled game are old in the art. One example of such a prior art game is the "SIMON" game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087.